


Who's a Good Boy?!

by ladydragon76



Series: Quest [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Bob.  Bob is a good boy.





	Who's a Good Boy?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rayearthmagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayearthmagic/gifts).



> **'Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** Quest  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Drift/Sunstreaker, Bob!  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RAYEARTHMAGIC!!!  <3 <3 <3

Bob pounced up and poked the button beside Drift's door once he and Sunstreaker arrived. Drift was quick to answer, and Bob happily accepted the scritches before bounding into the room to leave space for them to groom and nuzzle one another.

And something smelled...

 _Amazing_!

Bob sniffed the air, antennae curved forward as he searched. Whatever it was, it was sweet and tart and he needed to eat it.

"Bob," Drift called just as Bob reached the small table with a box on it.

"Told you he'd find it right off," Sunstreaker said with a chuckle as both mechs walked over to sit on the sofa near Bob.

"I didn't doubt it." Drift plucked the box from the table and smiled down at Bob. "Who's a good boy?"

Bob dropped his aft to the floor and sat as pretty as he could, a high, happy chirr sounding in answer. He was the good boy! He was definitely the good boy! His aft end scraped back and forth over the floor as it waggled in excitement. He would be the best good boy _ever_.

Especially if Drift would just let him have whatever was in that box.

"I dunno," Sunstreaker said with a laugh. "Do you think that's an excited enough response?"

Drift whapped the back of one hand against Sunstreaker's thigh. "You're too mean." He lifted the box's lid. "You're such a good boy, Bob. Sunny and I got you a present."

Bob tilted his head, but the meaning was clear. The thing in the box was definitely for Bob! The scraping sound on the floor picked up in rhythm, and Bob whined as Drift slowly lifted the sweet and tart scented yummy thing from the box.

"Now who's mean? Making him wait all these extra seconds for his treat." Sunstreaker snickered and said, "His aft wags any faster and sparks are gonna come flying off it."

Drift laughed too, but Bob didn't much care what they were saying. His optics remained locked on the pink and purple cube-shaped jelly thing Drift lifted from the box. It jiggled a bit on the small plate as Drift lowered it to the floor in front of Bob.

"Eat up, Bob!" Drift said as he scritched Bob's antenna base. "It's all yours, bug."

Bob did not need told twice. The guard in front of his mouth drew back and he ducked his head to take a good bite out of the treat. It tasted even better than it smelled, and Bob dropped his belly to the floor and wriggled closer to the plate with a low rumble of delight.

"Yeah," Drift said as he and Sunstreaker laughed and rubbed Bob's helm and antennae, and scritched the side of his neck. "He'd never have been interested in the other presents with that in the room."

"I know my daffy bug," Sunstreaker replied.

Bob scarfed down the last of his treat, attention perked as Sunstreaker stood up and crossed to a different table. It was taller, like the ones in the food room, but as Bob licked his face clean, he could see Sunstreaker pick up another box. Something jingled.

Bob barely noticed as the plate was moved off the floor, all four optics watching Sunstreaker reach into the box with a wide smile on his face. Bob liked that- big smiles happened more since Sunstreaker and Drift had mated.

"Who's my good bug?"

Bob chirred. He knew the answer to that, and he stood back up, curious over what he was going to be given. The something jingled again as Sunstreaker lifted it, then louder as he purposely gave it a hard shake.

But better.

It was a ball, and it lit up and blinked all kinds of colors!

Bob's aft waggled hard enough to make keeping his balance hard as he hurried over to Sunstreaker.

"Hah! Like it, huh?" Sunstreaker glanced around the room and frowned though. Bob whined and bumped his head against his master's shin at the delay. "Uh... Maybe not in here?"

"Probably a good idea," Drift said and stood. "Come on, Bob. Let's go play with it in the hall!"

Bob whined again as Sunstreaker stepped over him. Sure. Hall. Fine, but the ball was so _pretty_! And it _jingled_!

"He's going to come apart at the seams," Drift said and laughed as he opened the door.

"Seriously." Sunstreaker's voice was warm and fond though, and once he was in the hall, he pointed toward the far end for Bob. "Ready, bug?"

Bob was _so_ ready.

He braced, back feet digging in as best he could to the decking, optics forward to where Sunstreaker pointed despite _really_ wanting to look at the ball.

There was a whoosh of air and the ball's jingle rang out clear and bright. Bob launched, claws scrabbling and sliding over the decking before he gained traction and chased the ball down. It bounced off the wall, setting off a riot of color changes and a violent ringing before hitting the other wall and flying off in a new direction. Bob was hot on its trail though.

~ | ~

"He's so cute," Drift cooed, voice just over a whisper as they watched Bob snore away, sprawled across the plush oval of his new berth. The now silent and dark ball rested along the raised lip.

Sunstreaker couldn't help but smile and squeezed Drift better into his side. "I think he liked his presents."

Drift nodded with a soft laugh. "I give it 'til we're nice and deep in recharge before that ball is dropped on your helm."

Sunstreaker snickered and dragged his optics off his exhausted bug and faced Drift. "You sure this move is what you want? Us around twenty-four seven?" And damnit, he was still using too-human idioms.

Drift grinned regardless and pecked a kiss to Sunstreaker's lips. "Absolutely. We'll go slow for Bob's sake, but I think it'll work out. You two spend more nights here than not anymore as it is."

Sunstreaker nodded, nervous but also excited. He sighed in something that for damn sure felt like contentment and rested his head against Drift's as he looked back to Bob. "I owe him more than a tasty treat, ball, and berth."

Drift snickered and cuddled in, arms warm where they squeezed around Sunstreaker's waist. "We have forever to spoil him in gratitude."


End file.
